legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2013
11:56 Hey. 12:07 Afternon 12:08 *afternoon 12:08 Hey 12:09 Good afternoon to you Mr. Polt. 12:09 12:09 Wazap? 12:09 Nothin much. 12:10 Learning Blender and Unity. 12:10 Ah!!! 12:10 I know nothing! 12:11 About Blender and Unity? 12:11 *I do know much, it was just a very old saying that I have fun with* 12:12 LOL 12:12 Oh the KnowNothing Party was an odd one 12:13 BUILD looks awesome. 12:14 I love old american polotics. It makes me fell..... :3 12:14 Yes BUILD is amazing 12:15 Thats because they have a pretty much pro coder. 12:15 coders 12:16 I was referring to Machine who has done a lot of the coding. 12:16 Ah 12:18 Hows your project doing? 12:20 Well its far....FAR from a LU remake. I can't believe I actually was that, you know, to try to remake LU. 12:20 12:22 Do you have skype, yet? O_O 12:22 I am not basing it off of LU even remotely. 12:22 Nope. 12:22 Kewl 12:23 Kewl? Is that like a word morph between Kiwi and Cool? 12:24 JK 12:24 12:25 Le7vls just releaced a beta for LUCA 12:25 LUCA? 12:25 IDK 12:25 Link? 12:26 I just know he releaced it 12:26 Hmm, okay. 12:26 Is it LEGO related? 12:26 it downloads your creations from the Creation Lab and saves it to your hard drive. 12:26 aparently 12:27 Wait so its not a game? 12:27 No. 12:27 Ah. 12:28 But brickkeeper has had something up his sleeve for a while that he hasn't shared with many people, I was lucky enough to be one of those few, and he releaced a preview today 12:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW3I2tMktqI 12:29 He made that. O_O 12:30 Yeah 12:30 I am not allowed to talk about the others 12:31 So he is basically remaking LU somewhat, right? 12:31 Well.....no 12:31 Not in the conventional way 12:31 just afly around simulator with his costom shaders 12:32 Ah. 12:33 But the conversion was done before anyone els know so far 12:33 So it is a set in the right direction for Professor 12:34 Okay. 12:38 Have you ever made or attempted to make a LEGO game of your own? 12:38 No. 12:39 Have you ever played Jamessters LEGO's In Space? 12:40 It is the BEST LEGO game ever 12:40 No. 12:40 Does he have a download link or anything? 12:40 12:41 you have windows or mac? 12:42 Windows! 12:42 good I DON'T 12:42 12:42 http://www.mediafire...q7p1mdt0m4vcet0 12:42 LEGO's...IN SPAACE!!!!! 12:43 All I get is SERVER NOT FOUND 12:43 sry 12:43 http://www.mediafire.com/download/q7p1mdt0m4vcet0/Windows.zip 12:44 Thanks! 12:45 Do not underestimate the power of a good storyline over graphics 12:45 Okay. 12:47 I can't find the .etc icon. 12:48 huh? 12:49 *facedesk* 12:49 xD 12:49 Congrats you walked into the worst LEGO game ever 12:49 still the ending is amazing 12:50 play all the way through 12:50 should only take 5-10 min 12:50 Worst!? 12:50 What!?!?!? Who would say such a thing, IT IS THE BEST 12:51 You just said Best then worst then best.... 12:51 IT IS THE BEST D: Who would insult the best game ever 12:52 Um, you. 12:52 JK 12:55 Its working now. 12:57 Polt? 12:58 yes? 12:58 Its working. 12:59 You win yet? 12:59 Yeah. 12:59 12:59 Its quite.... 12:59 You like? 12:59 Sorta. 01:00 01:00 It was worked hard on though. I don't know what it was meant to be but its something. 01:00 01:00 A joke 01:00 Yeah. 01:00 Jamesster is like that 01:01 I know. 01:01 01:01 Has he made any other games? 01:02 gtg 01:02 Chat hacks apparently don't work to well with LUGUI. 01:03 Hi 01:04 You, got skype yet? 01:05 yes 01:05 Are you apart of the LU skype group yet? 01:05 I don't use it for anything other than my IRL friends 01:05 ah 01:05 and cjc :3 01:06 Hi Ms. Chippy 01:06 Hi. 01:06 Hello, Chipika 01:06 Hi, Polturgighst. 01:07 Have not seen you on the Skype group in a while 01:07 I'll join the Skype group, Polty 01:07 my Skype name is chwerix 01:07 Peer pressure? 01:08 ? 01:08 since when were you my peer 01:08 sent a request 01:08 I'm MrV 01:10 yay I have 7 contacts now. 01:18 test 01:19 Passed. 01:20 C-0 01:27 gtg. 01:56 I wasn't that impressed with the Chima mmo. 02:01 My neither 08:50 Good morning! 09:17 Hey. 09:17 how are you? 09:17 Fine, you? 09:18 good thanks 09:19 another day of nothing to do 09:23 brb, work stuff 09:28 back! 09:29 you never said yesterday what you think of the LEGO film trailer? 09:36 Eh... 09:37 really? 09:37 how come? 09:40 Just doesn't look that good to me. 09:40 oh 09:41 would you have preffered regular CGI? 09:47 Wonder when we'll get more info on the minifigures MMO. 09:49 same 09:49 they're keeping it pretty secret 09:49 with LU we knew lots about the game before it was released 09:50 And even then lots of people still didn't know the game was ever released until it shut down. 09:50 and some people never realised it shut down *cough*IdiotsOnEbay*cough* 09:50 05:07 Hello 05:19 I go 05:19 bye 2013 06 21